The tournament
by Scorpina
Summary: Life has returned to normal, well as normal as it gets for Garou and his family. The brothers are going to test their skills in a martial arts tournament, just for the hell of it. (The prize money helps too!) Alley is busy at her new lab and is taking a new interest. Genetic research! Yet somehow, the two hobbies are going to collide!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life returned to normal in the family. For once, things were going all right for just about everyone. The Heroes Association is no longer actively searching for Metal Knight at the request of Garou who insisted he would hunt him himself. But, he has yet to tell them the true fate of Bofoi, he won't say anything until absolutely necessary. Child Emperor and Alley have since taken over his lab. Alley reprogramed the robots and has been learning and reading up on every project Bofoi was a part of, and what he was working on.

She has taken a great interest in robotics and mechanics, yet there was a new interest brewing in her mind, genetics. She retrofitted one area of the lab and completely altered it for her new passion. Child Emperor was curious to her work, however, she didn't want to share anything just yet. Alley has been taking many monster cells the association has found and has been working with those in recent months.

Hunter has nearly caught up to Pac in skill and power. It helped that Silverfang assisted in the training when Garou was forced to go into hiding. He has worked twice as hard and Garou refuses to go easy on him. With the steady training and stronger work out, he has come quite far in recent days.

Pac continues to train alongside his father. His skills have gotten sharper and his power is growing steady. Yet Garou ensured he doesn't push his sons too hard to avoid another rapid growth spurt. He is taking interest though in their powers and what has developed. Pac has far more control over his third eye. He is a very capable esper when need be, but he is also starting to tap into his mother's power as well. He could move at a rapid speed like Flashy Flash. He has demonstrated that he not only has Gyoro Gyoro's power, but is starting to access Tatsumaki's as well. Hunter on the other hand has the strength and is developing his endurance. He can take a hit quite well, and is starting to outlast Pac when it comes to a fight. More than likely he is getting Darkshine's strength and Zombieman's endurance. Yet when push comes to shove, he has Metal Bat's fighting spirit. The more hits he takes the stronger he gets.

Garou made certain his children are aware of their power and use them accordingly.

Alley too has a little taste of each parent's strength. She can go for days without sleep, she has developed the esper power of Tatsumaki, but her new trick is her mother's gift. With a single touch she can absorb not just people's strength, but intelligence as well. She learned that by accident when she spoke with Genos's creator Dr. Kuseno. She was showing him her new lab and offered him any piece of equipment to use for Genos. He embraced her… when it happened.

The surge coursed through her body until the doctor nearly fell unconscious from the event. He was quick to recover, and yet when Alley looked to Genos, she knew every part of him, inside and out!

It was then; she began to formulate new ideas for his body. She was able to create her own metals to help Genos withstand difficult fights. Some of the materials happened to be shards of the meteor that fell on City Z a few years back. She was able to smelt a whole new metal, nearly unbreakable and lightweight.

The children were thriving much to the delight of Garou, he couldn't be prouder of his children. They enjoyed 3 months of peace and family bonding.

This day, Garou stood in the forest on the mountain, his eyes closed but he was waiting. Then, his eyes shot open. A devious grin came over him. "Ready or not… here I come!" he called.

At first, he merely walked into the thick of the woods, then, he started to run. Within the forest were his sons, who were told they have to avoid him at all costs. However, if they do encounter, they must fight him to escape! It didn't take him long to find Hunter, who tried to keep to the trees and out of sight. Garou was quick to leap up and force him down!

Hunter landed with a crash but quickly got to his feet. His father stood there before him, wide open and waiting for him to strike back. "Let's see what you can do!"

A look of determination came over Hunter, he stood at the ready and was prepared to fight back. He was about to do water stream rock smashing fist, when Garou struck first. His son flew and tore through three trees before coming to a stop. He slumped down and yet, got up again. "Too slow!" Garou called. "You need to get faster!"

Then he felt a strike on his back, a stiff one, just enough to make him feel it. Over his shoulder, Garou saw Pac standing and waiting for him. "Bold, you found me rather than me finding you."

"I rather face my fears than to run from them" he said.

Garou smirked. "Let's see if it was worth the risk!" The two went into an all out brawl. Pac could just keep up with his father, but his strength wasn't anywhere near his! Pac could strike, and hit various spots on his father, but not enough to push him away or even make him winded. Pac tired out long before Garou did, yet as Pac tired, Hunter came barreling in. He tried to go into an all out brawl with his father, yet he was easily and quickly defeated. One shot to the chest sent Hunter down. Same with Pac.

His sons were breathless, wheezing and sore. "Not bad, not bad at all!" Garou announced.

"Damn it." Muttered Hunter. "You think we would have an edge on you!"

"You boys need to remember, I've been doing this for years! It also doesn't help that every monster I have ever consumed, I absorb their strength as well."

Pac shook his head to it all. "I wouldn't go that far to get as strong as you dad, no offense."

"None take, trust me. I wouldn't want you kids having to eat monster like I do on a daily bases. There's no flavor to them!" He helped his sons to their feet, they were a little battered but no worst for wear. "How about you two go into town for a little while, get some air and treat yourselves."

"Yeah, a break does sound good. You ready Pac?"

Pac nodded. The brothers left shortly after and ventured into the city.

Alley was at the lab working, which left Garou alone with Melee and Rover. An evil grin came over him. "Time to conduct some evil."

He returned home, but didn't make it appear so obvious. Sneaking back into the house, Garou crept around and found Melee working on dinner. He caught her eating quite a bit of it too! Using his tail he would bring it up to her shoulder before using its tongue to tickle the ear. She would back up and cringe to it, yet then he would get the other side and do it again. "Quit it! Both of you!" she scolded.

Then he wrapped her up within the tail and pulls her away and into his arms. "What's with you!" she demanded but smiled at the same time. He has been doing this often for the past few months with her.

"Nothing… just happy is all. Never thought I would feel like this. I didn't think I deserve someone like you… or the kids!" He said and gave her a gentle kiss. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

She couldn't lie. She was content, yet still worried for the children. "I just keep feeling something else is going to come our way. What are we doing to do then? Will the kids be okay?"

"The kids are more than capable," he said without a doubt in his voice. "I have taught well. They have mastered each move without flaw. I would pity the poor bastard that tries and challenge them. Hunter has come a long way, Pac knows what power he has and that's half the battle there."

Melee nodded. "And Alley?" she asked.

"Alley can fight if she has to, but by the sounds of things, she is can outsmart her opponent before they can even figure out a strike! But, she too has learned quite a bit from not just me, but her brothers as well. She can handle herself too."

Melee was relieved with the news, she braced herself closer to Garou and gave him a firm hug. "I hope we have done everything we could for them."

Garou returned her embrace. "Hey, we're still learning too."

"I better get back to making dinner…"

"Do you have to?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. "We have the house to ourselves again… can't we take advantage of it?"

Melee giggle. "I thought you were acting frisky."

"Is it that obvious?" he said. "Either way, I won't give you much of a choice, you can cook dinner but I'm going to be like this the whole time." With her back to him, he wrapped his tail around the both of them. His arms coiled around her waist as his head rested on her left shoulder. He kept a firm brace on her, making movement difficult to do.

Melee rolled her eyes, despite how needy he was acting, time together for them was rare. Dinner could wait, but he couldn't… nor could she.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pac and Hunter walked about the streets of City Z. It still isn't easy for them to walk the streets. The stigma of being the sons of Garou was starting to wear off… slowly but surely, but not completely.

"Hey, look at the monster brothers!"

Hunter and Pac paused as they turned to see a group of teenagers. They were snickering and pointing at them with weird looks on their faces. Pac rolled his eyes to it all, Hunter sneered. "Grow up!" snapped Hunter and moved along.

Yet they couldn't. Not when Pac turned and caught a stone that nearly struck his hip. He stopped and turned once more as the teenagers were grapping fist size rocks and smiling with delight. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet!"

"They never learn, do they?" asked Hunter.

"No. You want this one?"

"Sure, I got this." Hunter stepped forward as the teens chucked their rocks. Hunter then did his technique, thanks to his father and his brother he was able to perfect the torrent! Similar to fists of flowing water the movement is used in a rapid repetition he could make a torrent of energy around himself, whatever gets pulled in, he uses against his opponents. As the teens threw their stones, he was able to trap them in the vortex of power and energy… then send them right back at them at double the impact!

He didn't aim for their heads, just the softer parts like the stomach and legs. Many of the teens were thrown off their feet from the impact, others just dropped to the ground. When Hunter stopped, the teens were down and remained down for the time being. Hunter went over to them and gave a small smirk. "Don't write cheques your asses can't cash." And walked away.

Pac smirked. "Nice," he said.

"Yeah," said Hunter. "Man, dad really kicked our asses. I don't mind the challenge, but I feel like there could be something more we can do to learn. But it's hard to find opponents!"

"Tell me about it." Said Pac. "I mean, look at our father. Look at how much we learned in such a short time and how much stronger we got. I wonder thought if we learned through others, how much faster we could develop our skills?"

Hunter suddenly paused when he noticed an ad. "How about this, Martial Art tournament! Grand prize is 3 million yen!"

Pac nodded, but then saw the fine print. "You have to be invited to go to this, part of a respected dojo or are recognized by your strength and talent. Looks like we're out of it."

"What if we ask Bang?"

"That's not fair to his students who are working hard. Besides, it wouldn't be a challenge for us either way now, would it?"

"No… but if we see some new moves to master and get 3 million yen in the process I won't complain. Besides, it's something to do, isn't it?"

"But how do we get in to the tournament?"

Suddenly, another ad caught Hunter's eye. Right beside the martial art one was a smaller one. "Ooo, not part of a dojo, prove your worth. There are two spots to be taken up in the tournament, battle it out with other fighters from the cities. Two fighters from each city will go up against two fighters from the others until two are left standing!"

"That's convenient." Said Pac. "Where do we sign up?"

Hunter looked about, and there was a booth a few feet away from the ad. It was where fighters and sign up for the elimination tournament. So with a grin, he and his brother got in line and waited.

They stood patiently for their turn, however there were those in line who didn't take kindly to their appearance. "You can't participate!" said one fighter. "This is for serious fighter's only!"

"We're serious," said Pac. "We're entering!"

"No monsters allow!" said another.

"That is really getting old," sighed Hunter. "Look, let us participate, and if you win, you get to brag you took down a level dragon in the tournament!"

This intrigued a lot of the fighters. "Ooo, that is a good idea."

"Yeah, you know what, go on, go ahead and sign up! I cannot wait to beat the snot out of you punk kids!"

"I look forward to seeing you try," Pac said with a grin on his face.

The line was slow to move, yet the brothers waited their turn. By the time they got to the front, the person in the booth wasn't even looking up. "Name."

"Hunter."

"Pac… but do you need my real name?"

"Real name, no nick names." Said the attendant.

"Garou Jr."

Suddenly, the attendant looked up. He came face to face with two boys who were the spitting image of Garou, the human monster. "Hi," Hunter said gently and offered a small wave. "So… where do we sign?"

The attendant's face drained of color as he slipped the board towards the brothers, each signed their name and were given a number. "Be back here next week, first round starts at 9am."

"Sweet, thanks!" said Hunter. He tucked his number into his pocket, as did Pac. The brother's high fived each other. "This is going to be fun!"

As they walked out, they noticed the line was a lot longer than before. Yet when people saw them walk by they asked. "Wait… did you sign up to be in this?"

Hunter showed off his number. "We're both in it!"

The look of dread that came across the fighter's faces was funny, suddenly half the people began walking out of the line, muttering. "It's not worth it… it's not…"

Pac shrugged his shoulders to it all. "Here's hoping it's at least fun"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alley was busy at work in the lab, after she rebuilt Genos's body, she felt she had to move on to something else, something close to her heart. Alley knows her brother Pac, fear of being turned into a monster like their father. It's part of the reason why she is looking into the genetic research. If she can find a way to stop the monster process, perhaps she can find a way to have Pac remain as he is, without turning any farther. It would be the best she can do for him for the time being, that and the properties of the research could help develop a cure for the monsterfication process found in people.

She was spending all her time looking into the cells and trying to figure out how these pulsing sacks of monster DNA turn a normal person into a giant beast of sorts. Yet, she was getting nowhere fast. She needed someone with knowledge of the subject. Turning to Bofoi's computers she typed in genetic research and came across one name in particular. Dr. Genus, the former head of the House of Evolution. "I read up on everything the association had on this guy, but they didn't have a lot." She said to herself.

However, she realized something. He looked oddly familiar. Very much like the man that runs that Takoyaki shop in City W. Curiosity got the better of her. Alley left the lab for the day and flew her way to the Takoyaki shop, just to be certain.

She walked in as the place was packed. People were enjoying their meals and talking about the day's events. Yet, as she walked by, the people whispered. "Is that?"

"It is! Alley Brawler!"

"What is she doing here? Does she like Takoyaki?"

"Who knows, all I know is she is one of the top minds in the Heroes Association."

'At least they aren't whispering insults this time,' she thought.

Alley made her way to the front of the shop, there, the cook, a gorilla of all things was busy at work. "Please find a seat anywhere and I will make you an order." He said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with the owner if he is inclined to speak with me."

The gorilla stopped and looked to her, once he saw her face he made the call down into the basement. He arrived shortly after. Genus emerged and it was just who Alley thought it was. He paused with amazement as he looked at her from afar. "Alley Brawler. What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?"

"I need to speak with you, but in private if possible."

He nodded and brought her to the back room of the shop. There he kept inventory and supplies. When the door closed he looked to her with curiosity. "This isn't just a social call, is it?" he questioned.

"No, can't say it is. I need a favor."

It peeked his interest. "A favor you say? What could I possibly do for you?"

"This is going to sound very strange, but I need you to shake my hand. I will warn you, you will feel a surge, and you will feel weakened for but a moment. I need your knowledge on genetics."

He was taken aback to her request as her hand extended to him. "M… my knowledge?" he said bewildered. "Whatever for child? What could you possibly need with information on genetics?"

"I rather not say for the time being, but I need this. Please, may I have it?"

Genus was reluctant, however, his hand extended and he shook Alley's hand. Immediately, the surge went through her and Dr. Genus fell weakly to his knees. When she released him, she knew it all. Everything, the code of human DNA and that of animals, it wouldn't take long for her to crack the monster genetic code thanks to him.

Dr. Genus however felt his arm go weak. His body fell into a small state of shock before it quickly wore off. "Remarkable…" he muttered. "I felt my wisdom flow out of me and into you, yet, you gave it right back… remarkable."

"I don't take and keep it all for myself, especially when it wasn't my hard work to begin with." She helped the doctor off the ground and sat him in a chair. "You'll be okay in a few minutes, sorry about that. One of the few things I cannot control with this just yet."

Genus then stared at her oddly. "Your father… Garou is it? How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Oh, I got two brothers." She explained.

"Ah… yes… the little one, Pac… wait… he was ten years old when I saw him last, a few months ago. You would have been ten as well wouldn't you?"

Alley sighed. "Yes, but a little incident changed all of that. We don't like to talk about it much." Alley then turned to leave, not before thanking the good Doctor again for sharing his experience with her.

She just got out the door when her father called her for supper telepathically. ' _Don't give me this shit that you're too busy to come home for dinner!_ ' he warned.

Alley smiled as she once more took flight and flew back home. By the time she walked in, her brothers were already devouring dinner. Her mother was making use of the monster cells once more, but this time the whole family was eating them. "Man, this is good! Do all monsters taste like this?" asked Hunter.

"Only if your mom cooks them,"

Alley was a little skeptical to the meal. "So, we're all immune to these things?" questioned Alley.

"Pac's on his second plate," explained her mother. "I didn't think I was until recently. Thanks to your father's scales they somehow converted my DNA too. So, yes, we are!"

It took three plates of food for the brothers to feel full, much to relief of their mother. Before the boys were eating them out of house and home. Part of the reason why Alley wouldn't come home for dinner, there wouldn't be anything left after her brothers got through with it. Only recently has their mother been cooking with the monster cells. They are enough to keep them full and content without having to hunt to eat like their father. "Mmm, that's great mom. Hunter and I got to go though, we need to prepare for next week! We signed up for a martial art tournament!"

"You signed up? But you have to be in a dojo or invited to such an event!" said Alley.

"There are two spot open to the public, you face off in elimination style rounds. I think our odds are pretty good." Said Hunter.

Garou rolled his eyes. "You're doing this for the prize money aren't you?"

"That, and to see if there are new moves we can learn from other competitors." Said Pac.

"No genetic test needed, they are my sons,"

"Oh please, they have looked like you since they day they were born!" scolded their mother.

Alley sighed as she helped herself to dinner. Her brothers left the table as she ate in peace for the first time in a while. "Hey, Dad… I am going to be doing some new research, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your DNA?"

This took him by surprise. "My DNA?" he said. "Why?"

Alley looked outside and found her brothers were in the distance training. She leaned in and whispered. "I am going to try and find a way for Pac to not turn beyond what he is right now."

It was a surprise to say the least. Her father was stunned, same with her mother. Yet, as shocking as the news was, he agreed completely with it. "What do you need?"

"I figured the best sample would probably be blood, yet I am certain skin or a hair follicle will do."

"How about we do this AFTER supper," suggested her mother.

Alley agreed. She finished her meal rather quickly; unlike her brothers she doesn't quite have their furious appetite tonight, any other time she could keep up with them! The rest of the meal she passed along to Rover who was begging at her feet. When dinner finished, Alley approached her father and took out some supplies; she kept medical equipment in her room for such an emergency. Yet was stunned when he explained none of it would work. "You need to understand Alley, I got many layers to me." He demonstrated as his arm uncoiled he has a main arm, but there were so many serpents that gathered and braced around it. "You would have gotten one of these guys, granted, they are part of me, but they also aren't." When he exposed his main arm, her father punctured a wound. Alley was quick to take the sample. In her amazement though, as quickly as he bled, the wound healed in an instant.

"Wow, dad I didn't think you could recover that fast!"

He smirked. "I've had that ability before I became this."

"I got to run this back to the lab, I'll be back in a moment!" Alley took off like a shot and flew. She was quick to keep the sample in a safe place. Soon, the testing will begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, why are we here?" asked Pac.

It was three days before the contest. Garou thought if the boys want to see some sparring, this would be the time to show how he trains. They were taken to the abandon district in City Z. It was the first time either one of the brothers had ever been to it. Pac was confused. "Wait, if it's abandoned, why are we here?" he asked.

They walked up the stairs of an apartment complex but paused at a door. Garou knocked and waited a moment. The boys were surprised to see it open, even more so that Genos answered. "Garou… oh…" Genos paused as he scanned the boys. "Pac and Hunter, you have grown a lot since I last saw you."

"You've seen us like this." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Yes, but you have grown since then too." He explained. "Are you looking for Master Saitama? He went grocery shopping a short while ago."

"Oh, is this why we brought that meat?" asked Hunter. "Seems like a waste if we are just giving it to two people."

There was a bust of wind that came out of nowhere, suddenly. Saitama appeared. "MEAT?!" he asked.

"His one weakness I can exploit." Garou whispered to his sons. "Yes, meat, which means…"

"SPARRING DAY!"

The boys were utterly confused as Saitama rushed into the apartment and changed into his hero's outfit in mere seconds. "Let's go!"

As Saitama led the way, Pac and Hunter kept exchanging a strange look between each other. "Dad… you said this guy is the only guy who has defeated you in monster form… I am starting to have doubts." Said Pac.

Garou smirked. "Oh you will see soon enough."

In the canyon outside of City Z

It was like a Wild West showdown, yet standing between Garou and Saitama was Genos. "We are going to start the match, the match will end when one contestant cannot continue…" Genos paused as he turned to Garou. "Are we going with until you are unconscious?"

"That's not fair to say, dad could win!" protested Pac.

"No… Genos is right on this, we go until I can't anymore. So far my record is 10 minutes."

His sons were confused. "Wait, dad, if you know you aren't going to win, why do you keep facing him?" asked Hunter.

"Despite how it looks and the fact I always lose, in that loss, I grow stronger. My body adapts and strengths the stronger my opponent is."

"But… will you ever be strong enough to defeat him?" asked Pac.

"Probably not. But I'm good with that."

"Trust me, you don't want to reach my level. It's not the least bit fun," warned Saitama as he picked his ear.

"READY!" called Genos. Garou took his stance, Saitama merely stood there uninterested. "BEGIN!"

CRACK!

The boys were blown back as the two fighters clashed in an instant. Both breaking the sound barrier! They moved nearly too fast to see, yet their eyes were quick to adjust. Hunter and Pac watched in aw as their father went all out, striking Saitama with everything he could. Every move he mastered and all the strength he possessed. Despite the fact there were many blows were Saitama was taken to the canyon walls, impounded into the ground and kicked into the sky, he always came back, no worst for wear, no blood split, not even a scratch on his body!

Saitama wasn't using any martial arts to combat their father either. It was just a series of punches and an occasional kick. Yet, when Saitama landed a punch, their father flew! There were sometime where he was able to stay on his feet after the blow, yet tore up the ground in an effort to stop. Other times he was thrown through the air yet stopped himself from hitting the wall just in the nick of time. But then, there were strikes that he couldn't get up from. One such blow sent him into the canyon walls, and made an indent a good 20 feet into it! It was that strike that brought it all to an end. Garou wasn't moving after the strike, he went limp and plunged to the ground shortly after!

"DAD!" the boys cried.

Genos would then call. "This match lasted 14 minutes and 56 seconds. A new record!"

The boys rushed to their father. He was battered and bloodied from the fight, yet, he came too and was happy! "Dad?" asked Pac.

"It's okay. I'm good. Man, I really have gotten stronger. I would have normally gone 50 feet into the rock!"

Saitama then rushed over, grinning from ear to ear. "He took a serious punch without exploding!" he said with great excitement. "This is amazing!"

"Dad… how strong is he?" asked Hunter.

Garou stood, he shook his head and said. "I don't think we will ever really know. But know this, if I turn bad again. He's the one to stop me."

"I doubt you would be turning bad again, your kids respect you far too much for that to happen." Said Saitama. But then, he turned to the sons. "Say… would you two be interested in sparring with me?"

"NO!" snapped Garou. Which stunned his sons. "Sorry… no… I don't think so."

"Aw, too bad, I thought it would be nice to have a few extra hands to help me train, and I can help them train too."

"You would push them to their limit with one blow… I can't have that," said Garou. He then took a deep cleansing of his throat before spitting out a wad of blood. "Good session today though."

"Yeah, you really are getting stronger. This has been fun you know!" Saitama said with a grin on his face.

Garou smiled back, they shook hands and announced to his sons it was time to go.

As they walked out, Pac kept looking over his shoulder. "Dad…" he said. "He really did beat you didn't he?"

Garou smiled. "Looks aren't everything. Saitama is the most powerful hero you or I will ever encounter… next to your mother… don't ever anger your mother."

"Did mom ever absorb his power too?" asked Hunter.

"No, I doubt she could either. But also look at him, Saitama is quite board with himself, he can defeat an opponent with one strike. I don't know about you, as much as I enjoy doing that myself. One strike ends everything in an instant. You don't learn anything, you don't grow, or adapt to something new. Wouldn't that just be a shame to live such a way?"

Hunter and Pac were stunned, but they understood. Power isn't everything, especially if one does not gain or learn anything from the experience they are trying to obtain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later.

"Now remember. Don't show off everything at once!" said Garou.

His sons rolled their eyes to him, he couldn't help but shake his head since they were just like him. Hunter and Pac practically mirrored each other now, same size, same height and everything. They even wore Garou's old martial arts outfit. Then again, it was the only clothing he really possessed in bulk! Thank goodness their personalities were different! "We'll be careful, we promise," they vowed.

They looked over the sheet they were given, the first thing they had to do was prove their strength to go into the elimination round. They were to go to Hall C and get tested from there. With that, the boys were off.

Garou watched them from a distance, but not without noticing the stared he was given by those going in. "At least he's not in it." One competitor muttered.

He only smirked. "No, but my sons are, that's even worst!"

Melee joined him shortly after, she had to grab some snacks for herself. Garou smirked as he walked her in and found a seat in the stands. They were able to sit remarkably close, despite some people not taking too kindly to them being there. "Monster free zone! What part of that don't you get!" one man yelled.

Garou turned and snapped his tail once at the man. "Sit down, shut up and enjoy the tournament!" He then turned and braced Melee oddly close to him, that instinct was returning. Wanting to keep her safe from the world…

Then it hit him.

"Uh… Melee… How hungry you become recently?"

She shrugged. "More than usual. Why?" But then it hit her. "Damn it…" she muttered under her breath. "You just had to be frisky didn't you!"

He smirked and brought her in closer to him, his wing wrapped around her. "We don't have to tell the kids just yet." He teased.

"But they will find out sooner than later. I wonder how Hunter's going to take it. He's not the baby of the family anymore!"

#

Inside Hall C.

Pac and Hunter made their way to the inspection hall. They watched as other fighters were demonstrating their strength and skill before a panel of judges, those who moved on got a new golden number, those that didn't were asked to leave immediately. "Must have been quite a turnout." Muttered Hunter.

"So much so they are eliminating people before the contest even starts." Said Pac.

They waited outside in a line with other competitors. There were many already eyeing them as if there were targets on their backs. "I don't care what people say about you two. Sons of Garou or not, you don't scare me!" said one man.

"Don't worry, that will come soon enough," Hunter said with a sinister grin on his face.

"They're just messing with us! They can't know anything good. Garou is a combat and martial art genius! His sons can't possibly learn that!"

"Keep thinking that, it will make it a lot easier to step in the ring with us." Said Pac.

"Oh yeah, prove it! Right here and now! Face me!"

"We are not going to fall for that, rules dictate that any fight outside of the ring will result in the disqualification of BOTH combatants. We will not fight until we get into the ring." Said Pac. "Garou Jr. Hunter, next please!" The brothers smiled, Hunter gave a mock solute to the others before entering the room.

The two stood before a panel of five judges. At first none of them looked up, but when they did, their mouths dropped. Their faces turned white as snow and their words were jumbled. Pac and Hunter stood with their hands behind their backs, standing respectively before the panel. "What would you like us to prove?" asked Hunter.

"Uh… right… uh…"

"How about this."

Hunter approached a wall, he and merely used his pinky finger before pressing into it.

The wall cracked!

The panel remained silent as Pac offered to demonstrate his strength too, yet Hunter warned. "I learned a lot from my brother on martial arts, so… yeah you may not need to see what he can do either."

It was an instant pass. They walked out with golden numbers and made their way towards the arena. They stood among hundreds of other fighters. "Damn, if this is one on one we are going to be here all day!" said Pac.

"What does your number say?"

"1, yours?"

"2"

When the contestants were sorted, they announced the rules. "We are splitting you up into two groups, those with the number one please go to the right side of the wall, number 2s on the left side. We are going to do a battle royal style of elimination due to the high turn out. We are breaking you up into groups with 20 combatants in each one. The last man or woman standing in their respective groups will move on to the final round, from there they will face off and the last two standing will move on to the city wide elimination contest!"

"Cool." The brothers said.

They waited their turn in the line, Pac got to go first as he was finally in the next round of fighters. He made his way up into the arena where it was a full house! He saw his parents dead center of it all, since no one would sit next to them! He gave them a wave as he stepped into the fighting square. Every set of eyes stared at him. No doubt he was going to be their target of choice. Twenty on one wasn't quite fair in his books.

They needed at least another thirty people to make it interesting!

Pac stood at the ready. He took his stance as; a serious look came over his face as the referee called for the contestants to be ready. Victory is achieved through either knock out or their opponent is blasted out of the ring. "Ready! GO!"

Pac jumped high into the air, he twisted and turned until he poised himself to strike the ground with the back of his heel. With one blow, the ground rippled, catching the other opponents off guard and launching them into the air! The after shock sent them flying out of the ring, leaving him the only one left standing. Pac stood and watched as his opponents flew and dropped out of the ring. He was rather disappointed. "Damn, I thought someone would have seen that coming." He muttered. With a scratch of his ear he was declared the winner. The crowd didn't like the call, yet his parents were cheering him on all the way!

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

"DAD!" he protested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hunter was next to take the stage. He was smiling all the way as he made his way up onto the fighting platform, however, he noticed the damage already done, the tiles were loose and one area appeared to be worst for wear. Someone struck it pretty hard to make an indent like that. Yet, as he stood at the ready, Hunter looked about and noticed the people were nervous. Trembling as it were. Some were eager to come at him, anxious to test his skills, others not so much. He figured his brother did a one hit knock out, but he wanted this to be fun.

So, instead of doing the one strike against the whole set, he would pick them off one by one.

The rules were explained and then the ref announced. "READY! GO!"

He was off like a shot, hardly anyone saw him as one by one, people were picked off. The first was a larger overweight man. He went flying into the far wall and hit it hard enough to be imprinted into it! The second went flying into the stands! Hunter slowed himself down and then came to a stop. "Oh come on, someone has to be seeing me coming!?" he protested.

Then they ganged up on him. The strongest 10 in the group surrounded Hunter and made certain he couldn't escape. "Ah, that's more like it!" He moved far slower to they could at least try and see him striking, yet, he was still too fast for them. He took out ten men in 20 seconds, and that was him going easy on them!

There were only seven left, and they trembled at the sight of him. Hunter took his stance and was ready to fight. Yet the other seven shook their heads and just jumped down off the platform! "Aw! Come on! I would have gone easy on you!" But he was declared the winner and was on to the next round.

He was quick to find Pac who appeared just as disappointed. "It's like they aren't really trying are they?" said Pac.

"No kidding, one look at us and they hightail it. No fun!" he protested.

Pac then smiled. "When we get into this tournament, let's make it so we face each other in the finals! That will be a good brawl!"

Hunter smiled. "Oh yeah, a worthy opponent!" The two fist bumped each other, a brotherly promise has been made!

They waited for the other sets to go through until they were down to the final winners of each set, in total there were 100 people left to face, and this time around, they would all face off at the same time. Yet each of the winners kept staring at them, whispers among the final combatants were heard. Pac knew they would pool their strengths together to get rid of him and his brother.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pac questioned.

Hunter nodded. "Cross Fang Dragon Slayer fist."

"Yeah," he said. "Let's get this over with."

The final match was called, the arena took time to adjust and expand to hold the 100 contestants. When finished, they all made their way up on to the fighting platform. Hunter and Pac kept close to each other, but noticed all the other contestants moving back and away from them. There were evil intention in their eyes, the brothers smirked to them, knowing what will happen soon. None of them could do anything to stop them. The ref called to the contestants. "READY!... GO!"

Hunter then did water stream rock smashing first and Pac did whirlwind iron cutting fist. Done in perfect harmony, they launched the attack together… sending all 98 opponents out of the ring!

The two were the only ones left standing, much to the joy of their parents who were cheering from the top of their lungs. "Ladies and gentlemen, your finalist representing City Z, Garou Jr. and Hunter!"

Not many people bothered to cheer for them, but it didn't matter. Hunter and Pac high fived each other and then did respectful bows towards their opponents. "Thank you for the fight." They said and walked off. However, there were some who didn't take kindly to the blow out victory.

"You are a bunch of cheats!" one man screamed. "I am Bonzo! I have trained years to be in this contest, and you snot nose punks are just going to take it from me! One on one! I want either one of you!" he demanded.

Pac and Hunter turned to each other. "You want this one, I got the last one." Said Hunter.

"Sure, I got it." Pac returned to the platform. "I will face you respectively, but please know this, I am not going easy on you. You want a serious fight you have one."

Bonzo smirked. "I think I can handle a punk kid like yourself. Little freaks like you shouldn't even be allow to enter these contests!"

Pac didn't bother to take a stance, he stood and left himself wide open for Bonzo to attack. The man was easily double Pac's size and weight. He was well toned and strong in appearance, but he knows looks aren't everything. Bonzo began to circle and attempt to punk him out by doing fake lunges towards him. He didn't flinch or even bother to move as he did. Then, Bonzo would come charging, his fists clenched and aimed right for the face. With an open palm, Pac stopped the fist but took the strike in his hand. He didn't flinch, his arm didn't waver, yet Bonzo's arm broke on impact!

"AAHHHH!" he screamed.

Pac rolled his eyes. "You never make a fist striking on an angle like that, you break your arm that way, and everyone knows that! Use your palms, like this!" In one shot across the chest, he knocked Bonzo out of the ring and into the wall. "See, palms, a lot stronger than the knuckle!" with that, Pac walked off.

Hunter was snickering. "You were trying to teach him a lesson weren't you?"

"You and I know fists aren't everything."

They made it to the back where they were told about the next elimination round. It would be in 2 week's time, since the other cities have to go through their contests. Some are doing one on one challenges, while others went with the all out battle royal approach. "You will be going to city C for the elimination round in 2 week, from there, the tournament three days after. So don't hurt yourselves in that timeframe!" said the announcer.

"Oh that won't be a problem." Hunter said with a grin. "Thank you for the fun day today! See you in 2 weeks!"

They turned and found their mother and father waiting for them. Garou gave a nod of approval, while their mother Melee embraced each of her boys and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, you didn't kill anyone!"

"Not that we were aiming to!" muttered Hunter.

"You showed excellent restraint against that loud mouth, well done." Garou said to Pac.

Pac smiled. "You would have done worst, wouldn't you?"

"Every bone in his body!" Garou said in a sinister tone.

"So we have 2 weeks to wait, in the mean time, we might as well check out the other contestants in the cities and see what they are doing." Said Hunter.

"Good battle plan, see their moves ahead of time, practice when you get home." Said Garou.

Pac nodded in agreement, he was smiling for the first time in a while, his first martial art contest. And better still that he is in it with his brother. Then their stomach roared in hunger. "I think its time we feed them, come on, let's go home and I'll make you lunch." Said Melee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alley was in the lab once more.

She went over the blood sample her father gave her and compared it to the monster cells she has been studying. The strange thing was this, within her own father's blood there is an immunity to the monsterfication of the cells, however she is trying to extract that immunity out of the blood sample and use it. Yet if she used her father's blood, would that impact the possible cure she is working on for Pac? They share the same genetics, so would that cancel out the process she is aiming for? For scientific purposes, she even used her own blood. Despite having some of her father's genetic material, she didn't possess everything he did! She has immunity to the monsterfication process of the cells, and yet her father's blood had more proteins and other properties.

"This is a lot harder than I anticipated." She said with a sigh,

"What are you working on? You've been at this for the past few days!" just nearly jumped to the voice of Child Emperor, but then remembered she saw him earlier that day.

"Well, if you must know. My brother Pac doesn't want to turn into my father... appearance wise. I am trying to work on something that could maybe hold off the process and allow him to stay the way he is. But it's frustrating as hell. I mean, my father, my family is immune to the monster cells despite their evolution. And yet, in extracting that immunity from my father's DNA, I hope to maybe make a cure if someone eats these things… but also make a cure for my brother. Yet, I know my brother will be immune to the cure since it's the same DNA!"

Child Emperor was at a loss for words. "You are trying to cure the monster process in humans?"

"Yes." Alley said with a sigh. "But the damn thing isn't cooperating!"

"Wow, that's rough, that's a lot to take in and do too! We don't even understand the full monster process. People turn even without the cells! That in itself is a mystery. You know your father did that too once before, right?"

Alley nodded. "He told me that story."

"Oh yeah, back when we were battling the monster association. He wanted to become one to unite the world in hated for him… his twisted idea of world peace in a sense, not quite what any of us expected."

Ally turned to Child Emperor with interest. "How did he cure himself from that? I remember mom saying something like this before, but…"

Child Emperor shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is this, everyone wanted him dead for what he did. He took out every S Class hero without much trouble. It was the Caped Baldy that took him down. In fact, all he did was punch him and it broke the monster form right off his body. It was more like a shell than anything."

"Dad explained as best he could as to how he became what he is now, but it still doesn't make a lot of sense!"

"I haven't been able to figure that out either, but what happened to your father is no monster shell. It turned him from the inside out. I find it strange though; he is a lot stronger in this form when he wasn't seeking the power than when he was. Strange how things turn out huh?"

"Yeah… strange," said Alley. "I'm going to keep working on this, if you find anything else on genetics, please let me know."

Child Emperor nodded and went back to his own project. Alley kept focus though, there has to be a way, there has to be something here of use for Pac. If not, then maybe a cure for monster cells could be found.

She needed a break though, Alley doesn't like to run on failure. Instead, she went to one of her side projects, one that held a special place in her heart. She got a call shortly claiming he was here. "Send him in, room 6B."

The door opened, Muman Rider appeared. "Miss Brawler." He said respectfully. "I was told you wanted to see me."

She smiled. "How old is your bike?" she asked.

"Oh, this old thing, it's up there. I just got a new chain on it and everything."

Alley nodded. "I have something for you to try." She went off to the side for a moment, before wheeling out a new bike. Muman rider was slightly surprised, after all, it appeared much like his old one. "This is your new ride if you wish to have it. I have added many new features for you to assist in your hero activities. Such as a scanner app that will inform you who needs help where. The bike itself is a ten speed. The frame is super light and yet super strong, there are added features as well. I know you tend to strike villains with your bike, but you need a little extra firepower to it. That's added now! Watch." Alley turned to the bike. "Justice Ram!"

The front of the bike changed, metal plates came out the sides and made the front of the bike pointed and durable to take down opponents. "WHOA!" Muman said with great delight.

"Justice, return!" with the command, the bike returned to normal. "This will answer to your voice and your voice only after that demonstration. There are other features to it and I'll give you notes to look them over, but it should assist in your hero duties."

Muman's mouth dropped. "You fit that all on a single bike!"

"Yep, and one other feature, but I need you to get on and ride about."

He gladly agreed. Muman hopped on the new bike and gave it a spin, there was no resistance, and he could ride like the wind and faster than before! Suddenly, he was struck from the side hard! The bike skid, yet kept vertical. He was shocked to see Alley hit him while he was riding. "Now, what I just did is a feature so you are not thrown from it. It's self balancing. So if you are struck from the side, you won't hit the ground. Cool huh?"

"How could you have fit this all on a bike!?" he questioned.

"I had time, and the tech. So, what do you think?"

"I love it!"

"Good, one other feature, you can carry more than one person on the bike, it won't weigh you down so you can keep at your top speed. The tires are also weather resistant, so that will also prevent you from slowing down. This is a small thank you gift on behalf of my family. Mom told me what you did for her before I was even born."

Muman was at a loss for word, he thanked Alley very much for the new bike, yet he kept looking back at his old one. "Let me take care of it, I can always improve upon it. You know, Justice 2.0"

With a smile and a nod, Muman was out the door riding his new wheels. "Okay, at least one project was successful. Oh and Genos's new exoskeleton was worked out well. I guess that's two… but now to have success in this project…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They devoured everything.

Every plate that was on the table became picked clean. At times, Melee would mutter. "It's like feeding a pack of wolves!"

The boys and Garou all ate like wild beasts, yet it never got to the point where they would growl at each other over food. There was more than enough and plenty to go around. Pac was the first to finish, followed by Hunter and then Garou. With the three full and content, Melee worked on her own lunch. Yet before she could prepared it, Garou pulled her off to the side and sat her down. "I'll make it" he insisted.

It took her by surprise as he prepared her meal. Even his sons were shocked. "You can cook dad?" questioned Pac.

"Of course I can, I had to learn when fending for myself. You two should learn it too!"

"Then how come mom is always the one who cooks for us?"

"She beats me to the punch more often then not, then refuses to relinquish control of dinner."

Melee nodded. "It's true, when I start something I rather be the one to finish it." Yet as Garou cooked, he kept peering over his shoulder. "Things are going to start changing around here." He said.

Hunter was confused. "What do you mean dad? Is something going on?"

Melee blushed. "How do I put this… You are no longer the baby of the family." She said.

Their eyes widened in shock. Pac smirked as Hunter couldn't believe what was just said. "Really? I mean… really?!" questioned Hunter.

"It's a little early to be saying so, but yeah. Things… happen to your mother and I when she is expecting. I get a little more on edge, your mother gets hungrier and could rival the three of us put together!" explained Garou. "But for now, it stays in the family, no one is to know about this until we have to say something. That's when things get a little weird."

"Dad…we're your kids, everything gets a little weird." Said Pac.

Garou thought it over. "Oh yeah. Well it gets to the point where I will be holding on to your mother inside myself to keep her safe from harm and danger… much like what I did with you three when you were hurt or traumatized."

"The dad's comfort zone!" said Hunter.

"Is that what you called it?" questioned Pac.

"Well, it was dad, and I was comfortable. So yeah!"

Pac rolled his eyes to it all, Melee turned to her sons and explained that it was going to happen sooner than later and didn't want to alarm them if they didn't see her and their father was acting a little strange. They understood completely.

Garou presented her lunch to her, and much like the boys, Melee devoured it in an animalistic fashion. It nearly scared her sons, yet Garou smiled to it all. "See, told you."

"So… we should learn to cook, huh? Where do we start?" asked Hunter.

For the rest of the day, Garou did his best in teaching his sons the basics of cooking, they caught on quickly and could do a few things. Yet making meals were a whole different story, especially using pulsing monster cells in dishes that usually require chicken or beef. Yet with practice, they made various meals, many became premade so they could take them to the other tournaments and check out the competition.

Melee smiled to it all. "Oh good, you know how to make your own meals now!"

"You know, how about we make supper tonight?" said Hunter.

"Yeah, this is our test! Let's see if we can cook as good as mom!"

"If you don't," warned Garou. "You will never hear the end of it from your sister!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile.

A man became obsessive. Over and over again he would go over the screens and watched the videos. Two strong young teenagers were in a martial arts tournament, they bore a very strong resemblance to the human monster Garou. "It has to be them, there is no other possibility!" he said to himself. He turned to his paper and pen and began to write pages after page of notes. The genetics, the power, strength and speed of the two, it was superhuman to say the least!

"What a find, what a perfect specimen… wait…" He paused and went to another screen, another video he happened to have found. It was taken from the security camera of the Takoyaki shop, a few months ago. There he saw a little boy with the same white and red hair, running into the alleyway. He paused the video to see the child's face. He then compared it to the teenagers he has been watching closely. The teenager with red and white hair and blood shot eyes, appeared rather identical to the child in the video. "It's him! The same child… yet… amazing" he muttered.

"There must be more to these boys than meets the eye! I have to know more, I have to see how far they can evolve!" A brief pause came over the man as he turned to some samples he recently gained; the monster cells that pulsed on his table, waiting to be used. "That's it! The key to their next evolution! I must force it! But first, I must see if the original agrees with the idea. The house of evolution can and will go on!"

He gathered all his notes and findings, with great haste; he left the comforts of his observation lab and went in search of the original. He must show him his findings at once!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alley returned home later that day, she was finally wearing down and was looking forward to sleeping for the next day or so. One of the down sides of her powers. She can go for days without sleep, but when she needs it most, she is out for 24 hours to regain her energy. Still, it was nice to come home to a good meal after a day's work. Although when she walked in the door, the sight before her was surprising. Hunter and Pac were at the stove cooking! "Since when did this happen?" she asked.

"Earlier this afternoon," said her mother. "The boys are learning to cook for themselves and for us, tonight, they are testing their new abilities."

Alley was skeptical. "This isn't the first time trying to cook you know, I remember when you and dad went out before and Master Bang was looking after us, they tried to microwave a pizza."

"Is that how it got destroyed?" asked her father.

"More or less. Someone thought it would cook faster if there was something metal under it!"

"I thought you weren't going to tell!" protested Hunter.

"It just goes to show the confidence I have in you preparing dinner."

Hunter gave a snarky look at his sister but continued on the meal. Alley then turned to her mother, rather stunned that she wasn't making dinner for once. "Did dad finally beat you to the punch?" she joked.

"No, the boys insisted." She said.

"Besides, mom's expecting," said Pac.

Alley's face drained of color. "Wait… WHAT!" she demanded.

"You are going to be a big sister!" said Hunter. "I'm no longer the baby of the family."

"Which means you aren't going to get away with shit." Said Alley.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

10 minutes later, the boys presented dinner on the table. A stir fry of sorts including monster cells once more for filler. Yet to switch it up, they also threw in chicken and beef with all the veggies they could find. It looked good! Yet, Alley wasn't about to admit it.

Everyone took their portion and then a big mouthful. "Wow… WOW!" said their mother. "This is delicious!"

The boys were already scarfing down their second plate of it and going for thirds. "Hell yeah, we can cook!" said Hunter as he and Pac high fived each other.

Alley took a taste of it, the flavors danced over her tongue, sweet, savory, salting, it hit all the pleasures of food. "It's good," would be all she would say.

Their father on the other hand couldn't stop talking about it. "I can't believe you two mastered this dish in a single try! This is really good. Here's hoping you have leftovers for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Alley.

"We're going into the other cities and see the competition before the next elimination round. We get through the cities finals, we go into the tournament!" explained Hunter.

"Not that it will be that difficult, but still, I rather be safe then sorry in case we get someone strong." Said Pac.

"Good for you then, I am going back to the lab after I sleep for a day. I need fresh eyes to look over my research."

"Research? What are you doing now? Still working on parts for Genos?" asked Pac.

Alley didn't want to admit to anything, so she lied for the time being. "No, just other random stuff. Bofoi was working on new weapons but I find that despite the materials he was using he never takes into factors of what he is fighting against! Still weird he left his lab to me and Child Emperor."

"Bofoi knows when he's been defeated. Besides, I don't think he really understood the concept of being a hero." Muttered their father.

"So when are you going to start hunting him dad? When you do, can we come? I want a piece of this!" said Hunter.

Garou shook his head. "He's mine…" yet paused as he saw the look of disappointment on his son's face. "Besides," paused their father. "He's already been hunted."

The table fell silent. "Dad…" said Pac.

Their mother was oddly quiet too, but their father said nothing more on the matter. He stood from the table and cleared away the plates.

Alley however stood. "That's why you asked me to put that in his computers! The hunt is on… you were going after him either way, weren't you?" she demanded.

Their father became stern. "NO ONE ever comes after my family and uses them like lab rats, treats them like test subjects and refuses to apologize for their actions claiming they are not 'human' in their terminology!" he snapped. "Yes, I hunted him. Yes, I succeeded… yes… he's never coming back to hurt you again."

The three fell deadly silent. "Dad…"

"I said to you kids before, your justice… isn't my justice. Metal Knight would have regrouped, he would have forged new weapons, new tests and would have done this all over again. He would come after us with everything he possessed, I would be damned if he succeeded!"

The three turned to their mother. "Mom…"

She nodded her head. "He would too. Metal Knight doesn't see things the way others do, it's black or white with him. Your father and I were monsters in his eyes, incapable of being something for the force of good. That is why he was so willing to take us out. We weren't human to him, we didn't matter."

Hunter turned back to his father. "How?" he asked.

"I will not speak of this any farther, and not a word to anyone else. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir…" the kids muttered.

Alley couldn't believe her father would go that far to protect them, but it explains why she has her own lab now. Still, a part of her was glad Bofoi was gone. She found their files he was making about them, what her brothers never knew though was when they reached their limit, Bofoi was going to exterminate and dissect them when his tests were done. That she will never tell them, how could she? Alley finished her dinner and went to her room; Pac and Hunter went outside to play with Rover. When her door closed, she flopped on the bed, wondering though. How did her father know where Bofoi was? How did he get to her before she did… how did he end him?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The brothers made their way to City F the next day. Rumor has it there was a strong competitor entering the contest and they wanted to get a peek at them. They entered the arena and sat in the crowd watching with great anticipation. "Well, well, look who it is! Huh, I'm surprised you aren't in this!"

They turned and saw Class A Snek sitting just behind them. "I heard about what you did at the association. Impressive, you even made Atomic Samurai shut up!"

Pac stood up and turned to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. You must be Biting Snake Fist Snek. Class A Level 37!" said Pac. Snek leaned back rather proud of the fact that he indeed was and instantly recognized.

"So you've heard of me huh? Good, I don't take kindly to those who don't realize who I am!"

Pac smiled, his hand remained extended. "Well, you're one of the first heroes who hasn't berated us."

Snek stared down at his hand, but brushed it off to the side, refusing to exchange pleasantries. "Yeah, well… honestly, I don't trust you or your family. You seem like decent enough kids but I got to go with the past experience I had with your father and what the other heroes have said of him… no offence."

Pac withdrew his hand. "Oh… too bad, you seemed like a nice enough guy."

Snek however smiled. "Hey listen, don't take it personally…"

"How else do we take it? You judge our family by our father's actions alone," said Hunter. "You do realize we have made it to the city elimination finals right? My brother and I are representing City Z."

He was taken aback by it. "You entered… fairly?!" he demanded.

"No, we knocked everyone else out so no one would be left. Of course we entered fairly!" snapped Hunter. "No wonder dad gets so angry at people. You never look beyond the past. Especially when the future sits right in front of you."

Snek fell silent. Pac gave a nod of approval to his brother, he sat back down and they watched the fights down below. The competitors were strong, stronger than what City Z had to offer. But there were so few of them in City F, the battles were one on one rather than royal style. Many of the combatants were from smaller dojos that were not recognized since larger ones were always given the invite. The strongest of these smaller dojos were sent in to prove their worth. Some appeared they could be a good challenge for them.

"Nice leg work on that one. He's got some skills." Said Pac.

"Yeah, but look at the one waiting his turn. Arms crossed, stern stare… oh… he's looking at us." Said Hunter.

The stern looking man began to approach them, taking to the steps he came up and stood over Pac and Hunter. "Why are you even here?" he demanded of them.

"Just checking out the competition." Said Hunter. "We're representing City Z"

"I know you are, everyone here knows you are. Question is, why are you here if you already have a spot? You aren't planning on taking out the champions of the other cities when the contest is over now, are you?"

Pac snickered. "Sounds like something dad would have done, but no. We aren't, where's the fun in that!"

The man sneered. "I can't wait to get my hands on you two. I'll show you how real martial artists fight!"

"Cool!" said Hunter. "Looking forward to it!"

The large man growled as he walked away. "He seems nice."

"That there is one of the top fighters in City H. He has no dojo, he merely travels and faces other dojo masters to prove his strength," said Snek. "Goes by the name of Kujo. Not someone you want to meet in a dark alley." But then Snek looked down at the two brothers. "Not that either one of you has to worry about that."

"No, we just have to be worried about people hocking rocks at us." Said Pac. "So how many times do you need to save a city before people consider you a hero?" he asked.

Snek was oddly silent, Pac turned and found he was at a loss for words. "People throw rocks at you?" he said.

"Rocks, garbage, anything they can find… you know, the usual ostracizing methods," said Hunter. "We have helped saved a city or two, saved about 100 children when we were young. Guess its still not enough."

"I… I had no idea…"

"Not many people do… not many people talk to us," said Hunter. Reaching under his seat he pulled out the lunches he and his brother made the day before. They decided to eat and watch the rest of the contest. Kujo won easily and was a finalist. The second spot when to a young woman. When it was over they got up to leave, yet found they were getting surrounded by the fighters who didn't make it. There were these odd looks on their faces, evil intent was on their minds.

"Well, look at what came to the show. The sons of Garou!"

"You all fought well today, you should be proud." Said Hunter.

"Oh, we only have begun to fight! How about you boys step down into the ring there. Let's see what the champions of City Z have in the way of strength."

The brothers were about to stand, yet were stunned when Snek did. "Back off!" said Snek. "They aren't here to cause trouble, they were watching the contest, lay off!"

This surprised not just the fighters but the brothers too! "Don't get involved Snek. You maybe and A class hero, but these kids… these kids are level dragon threat monsters! Personally, I want to see for myself what they can do!"

"You know, we could use some practice, why not!" said Pac.

"Yeah, we just ate, could do a little exercise to help digest this meal. Sure!"

"They are baiting you! They want to hurt you before the contest!" warned Snek.

"Oh… we know. We also know they can't do shit against us, so, we're good." Said Pac as he made his way down to the fighting platform. Hunter showed off my making a dead jump from where he was and on to the stage next to his brother. "We'll make this quick, we got to get home and walk Rover!"

Snek cringed as all these fighters, well over eighty of them charged the stage, the moment they stepped foot there was a burst.

BOOM

Next thing he knew, bodies were flying all around him, in the stands, embedded into the walls, others merely knocked out of the ring. The brothers stood back to back each baring a smoldering hand. "Huh… I thought it would have been more fun than that," said Hunter.

"Another blow out," sighed Pac. "We better get home and play with Rover or he's going to get too big to handle." Pac turned and waved. "Bye Snek, nice to meet you!"

Snek could barely raise his arm to wave back at them. "My God, they are just like their father… but stronger."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alley felt better after sleeping for two days straight.

Her energy was renewed, her mind clear and focused. It was time to work on that cure once more. She packed up a lunch before heading back to the lab. It was oddly empty that day. Normally Child Emperor would be there, but, perhaps he has school.

Alley went to her table and went over everything in her mind, she didn't write down notes, it was against her better judgment. The monster cure could be obtainable, but she would need to go over various tests and procedures. There was one problem though, nothing to test it on. Still, she would work on batches and see if perhaps the cells would react to her cure. With the knowledge she acquired from Genus, Alley began to take apart the monster cell structure, search its weak points and see how it mutates human genes to that of the cell. There was a weakness to the cells, one that if the signals are blocked, it would stop the monsterfication. However, there was a catch, the cells needs to be stimulated for them to cure to take affect. "So, keeping the target moving will prevent the monster cells from turning the victim any farther." She deduced.

"Still working on that huh?"

Alley turned and saw Child Emperor. "I may not have anything yet for my brother, but I may have made a breakthrough for a possible monster cell serum. Only time will tell though."

"Wow… really? It find it remarkable that you are taking this all seriously, no one in the association has considered making an anti monster cell formula!"

"I know it maybe used few and far between, but I also remember the kids that were kidnapped and the monsters were going to use them to build their legions. I much rather have a back up plan than to see them get the upper hand and succeed."

Child Emperor nodded. "Good luck to you Alley… Oh… Genos wrote, he said his new body is working perfectly, he has been in many tough fights but has not needed extensive repair!"

"Great to hear!"

She went back to memorize the possible pathways to take when dissecting the monster cell. There has to be more to this than meets the eye.

Meanwhile…

"I told you before, there is no point in perusing this!"

"Of course there's a point, there's always a point, a reason, a curiosity!"

"I have said it once and I will say it again 9, NO."

"Dr. Genus, I maybe your clone, but I still have your ambitions. I have your curiosity. I have seen the future and it is in these teenagers. I have witnessed their strength and power with more to come from them! Have you not seen the sons of Garou in action? They took down 80 men like it was nothing!"

"I am aware of the children, but you must be made aware of their parents! You do not meddle in their affairs or with their children. That is a death sentence!"

"Maybe it's worth it then!"

Genus glared down at his clone, one of the few that maintain his old work and wants to restart the house of evolution. Yet, his ambition was getting in the way. "You do not go after the sons of Garou, or their daughter. You hear me? If you do, I will not help you, I will not hide you, I will have NOTHING to do with you. Am I clear?"

His clone smirked. "Fine by me, it's a shame you never had the gall to look into the son when he was younger, you had a prime opportunity to study him up close. I wouldn't have wasted that!" His clone stormed out of the shop shortly after. Genus sighed as he took a seat.

"Master?" asked armored Gorilla.

"I must find Garou and his mate, and warn them of number 9's ambition."

"What does number 9 want with them?"

Genus sat in his chair. "He wants to see the next evolution of Garou's children."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The brothers decided not to go to anymore of the city contests, each time they went, they were confronted. Not that they didn't mind or anything, but the people they defeated began to spread stories and rumors that they were attacking opponents on purpose. "They don't want competition! They want to take everyone out just like their father did!"

"It's true! I was there!"

"They refuse to stop, they won't stop until nothing is left in the way of competitors."

It was all over the news for the past few days. Pac shook his head to it all. "AAAGGGHHH this is SO UNFAIR!" he protested.

"We didn't attack them! They wanted to fight us! What were we suppose to say no?!" demanded Hunter.

"Sometimes, walking away is the best you can do," said their mother. "It's never easy, I know, but it can be the best option so it prevents this."

"I doubt that, they could easily beat each other up and say we did it," muttered Hunter. "Either way, they want to screw with us. They want to mess up our chances and try to get us disqualified!"

"They can't. When it is no longer an official match, and those you defeated are not officially in the tournament, you can't be disqualified."

"Dad?" asked Pac. "How would you know that?"

He shrugged. "I dabbled in the rules." And gave a wink. "Either way, I doubt these are the competitors you need to worry about. It's the ones already in the tournament that you need to focus on. You met one just a few days ago, Snek."

"He's in it?!" the boys demanded.

"Yeah, he's in it every year to keep his skills sharp. He specialized in Biting Snake Fist style of combat… not really affective. He's strong, I will give him credit for that. Excellent reflexes. But, I think he has to broaden his skills."

"You face him before, haven't you dad?" asked Hunter.

"We've crossed paths." He said. "I doubt he knew it was me in that wolf mask a few years ago…"

"Wait, you were in the contest too!?" said Pac.

Their father bore a devilish grin. "Yeah… after I knocked a guy out. He wore a mask so no one knew what he looked like under it… I took his place." He paused as the grin grew. "I wanted to find stronger opponents to face, that was the best place to go to get them."

The boys fell silent. "Mom… how did dad go from being so bad to being… dad?" asked Pac.

"Ask him, he's the one who made the change, not me."

His sons turned to him, Garou only smiled. "You don't get to learn everything about me all at once."

They rolled their eyes. "Come on Hunter, let's go outside and train."

The brother walked out of the house and went to the deep part of the mountains, there was a little valley their father would take them to train. Hunter and Pac stood at the ready before exchanging blows. Their clash could be heard for miles, like thunder. Each strike was powerful, every blow could knock out a normal person. Yet each and every time they sparred, they brought out the best in each other. Pac couldn't help but grin. "I taught you too well." He said. "You are on par with me!"

Hunter smirked. "I learned from the best. You noticed I got faster too!" Time and time again, the brothers would clash, either one landing a strike against the other, both anticipated each other's movement which made it difficult to try and catch the other off guard. They went on for a good hour before calling it off. Hunter then came up with an idea. "If we are going to be in the finals, we got to find a move that neither one knows of. A style that could give us a decent fight!"

Pac was impressed. "Good idea! We both learn something new, but don't use it until it's us in the finals! I like it!"

"Question is… what do we learn, from who?"

Pac thought it over, one came to mind for him. Watchdog man. He knows his father has used his moves before but very rarely. Pac only caught fleeting glimpses of him using the technique of the S Class hero, but not enough to memorize. Hunter was thinking of a martial artist in the tournament, Suiryu, but they will cross paths soon enough and his brother will see his moves too and memorize them. As they pondered, they looked to each other. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The day finally arrived. The citywide elimination contest!

Hunter and Pac were quick to get to the arena early; they scoped out the competition and planned accordingly. They wore all black suits much like their father wore once before. It clung tightly to their bodies, Pac liked it since it hid most of his monster skin. Yet it couldn't hide it on his hands. "Is this a little too much? I mean, we are wearing dad's old stuff." Questioned Pac.

"Naw, I think it's perfect! After all, we make this look good!"

As they walked the halls, Pac couldn't help but notice the dirty looks being given to them. The others were not happy with their presence. "Bunch of cheaters." He heard one mutter under his breath.

"Freaks." Said a woman.

"Damn monster children."

"You know…" said Hunter. "Your words don't matter when we battle it out. It will only make things worst for you, the worst you speak about us."

Some of the fighters became pale in the face. Hunter turned and glared at them. "Just so we're clear, are we?"

Nods came from various competitors. There were those who were too confident in their abilities to care. Kujo being one of them, but most shockingly, recent news reported that he has already made it to the final round! "I heard Kujo is already going to be in the finals. Question is, how did that happen?" said Pac.

Kujo heard him. He merely smirked. "Apparently, someone fell… ill, couldn't make it."

"And you call us the cheaters?"

"Watch your mouth boy! Or I may have to break it!"

Pac smirked. "I am going to enjoy beating you in three days."

Kujo smirked. "I would like to see you make it to the finals! Sons of Garou." With that, he walked off. Pac continued to scoff at him, the man didn't sit well with him, not to mention he appeared to be the type that would do anything for a victory. With a firm slap to his chest, Hunter brought him back to focus on what's ahead.

"We need to keep our head in the game, focus on the now, not the future!"

"Yeah… yeah, let's do this!"

The elimination round was nothing for the brothers. Instead of doing a simultaneous attack, they picked off their opponents. It was a complete free for all battle royal style. No matter how many were against them, the brothers came out on top and persevered! Pac demonstrated his power when twenty men decided to knock him down and pile on top of him, in hopes of crushing Pac. Yet, he displayed and amazing feat of strength, he stood under his own power despite the dead weight casted upon him. In rising again, he sent the men flying out of the ring

Hunter was too fast to see. He knocked people out and off the platform with ease and skill. The whole event ended in mere minutes. When they were left standing, the ref made the call. "The champions of City Z will move on to the Tournament!"

Pac and Hunter raised their hands in victory, yet Pac then noticed someone. In the audience, martial artist Suiryu was watching from a distance, and there was a big smile on his face.

As the brothers got ready to leave, he found them. Suiryu waited for them, his back was against the wall casually. He wasn't looking for a fight. "I knew it," he said.

Pac and Hunter paused. "What did you know?" asked Hunter.

Suiryu's smile grew. "I knew you two would make it to the official tournament. I saw your power, your speed and strength… I got chills!" he said. "I have WAITED so long for an opponent like you two… ever since I saw the wolf masked man from years ago, I have ached to face someone like that. Finally, it's happening!"

Pac paused for a moment. "You don't think we cheated to get in this?"

"With talent like that, who needs to cheat!? No, I know you two have skills beyond anyone who entered this part of the contest. Now… you're in the big leagues." His smile never vanished from his face, Suiryu turned and waved them off. "See you both in three days."

Pac and Hunter watched him walk away, he was the first fighter to really see them has true martial artists. Stranger still, he's always wanted to face their father. Perhaps he will be happy to know, he faces the sons of the man who was in the wolf mask.

"We're not going to be content with what we did, in three days, we have to prove to everyone that we have the talent to stand among them. Right?" said Pac.

Hunter nodded. "Never be satisfied with simple victories."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Three days later

"I think I have something!"

"Alley?"

"I think I have the base of a cure!" she announced. "Child Emperor look at this!" she brought her microscope over to him as he peered in. He couldn't see that much through the lens.

"What am I looking for?" he asked.

"Look at the cells. Monster cells are constantly moving shifting and replicating when they are introduced to a new host. This is a blood sample I took from one of the employees at the Heroes Association. I introduced monster cells to the blood sample and then the cure I am working on. The monster cells should have taken over but look, they stop replicating!"

Child Emperor was impressed. "Wow… question is, what stage is the transformation?"

"That's the only thing I don't have. I introduced this as soon as it started to spread. I believe if I can get this into a person soon enough, I can stop the process. The sooner the better, you know?"

"That's remarkable! I hope you never have to use it."

Alley nodded. "Me too… Oh… did I show you my latest thing?" Child Emperor looked over, yet fell back in shock as two demonic serpents came off her arms! "… I should have warned you it was about this and not research."

Child Emperor when white in the face after that shock, he was quick to recover as Alley wrapped her serpents back around her arm. "When…"

"Few days ago." She said. "I was pushing myself intellectually, I guess that is pushing one's limit too. But these things blend in seamlessly into my arms. You remember that ribbon of monster skin that went down them? This is what they became!"

"Oh man, I hope your brothers don't push themselves too hard!"

She nodded. "I doubt dad would let them. Besides, these things are great! I found out that I can inject them with my cure and they can injected it with a bite. These things have venom but I can determine what level of poison if any goes into a body. If I inject them with my cure, the venom they produce will help it spread faster since it's non clotting."

"How long did it take you to figure that?" he asked.

"Just yesterday."

Child Emperor was at a loss for words. "Well, well done Alley! Great progress!"

She smiled, but checked the time. "Oh, I got to go, my brothers are going to be in that tournament thing. I'll take these along with me, and work from home on them. Don't forget to lock up when you're done!" Alley then took off like a shot. She promised her brothers that she would be there to see them fight. Her father also made her swear she would be there. After all, her brothers helped support her research, they were the ones who helped gather materials needed for Genos's new body.

She flew all the way to City C. Outside was her father waiting for her, yet he looked oddly taller than before. "Dad? Where's Mom?"

He patted his left side. "Right here. Come on, we got to get in there." The two went insides, despite his appearance, people allowed them to pass and eventually get a seat. Garou made certain to sit as close as he could to the action. People would stop and stare at him, but this time around, they were smart enough to not say a word.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO OUR MARTIAL ARTS CONTEST! LET'S WELCOME OUR COMBATANTS!" called the announcer.

They came walking in with great confidence. Garou smiled as his sons were in the middle of the combatants, standing tall and proud as they could before the masses. All around them were talented fighters waiting to prove their strength and combat skills.

"Wow, there's some talent down there, isn't there?" Alley asked.

Her father smirked. "Yeah, but remember. They have my combat genius ability. They just need to see a move once to do it themselves."

"It's just knowing when to use it," she said.

"Ah, you got that too. Well done."

Standing among the brothers were Snek, Lightning Max, Kujo, Suiryu, Bazuzu, Gatling, Dave of the giant soldering technique, Zakkos, Trina and Dorvan the Disturbed.

"I know nearly all of these guys, yet I don't know of Kujo, Dorvan or Trina,"

"Do the boys stand a chance?" questioned Alley.

Her father smirked. "What do you think? You've lived with them, they are nearly a carbon copy of me…"

"So… I can borrow some of the money that they win right?"

"Good luck on that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pac and Hunter were in the back preparing. Pac was taping up his wrists and fingers; just enough to hide the monster skin and look rather normal. Hunter on the other hand was taking off his shirt and displaying it loud and proud. "Come on, it doesn't matter, people have already seen it. Why hide it?" Hunter paused. "Oh right, this is being broadcasted live to all the cities isn't it?"

"I want to feel normal, this is the best I got right now." Pac replied. "Besides… I feel different today…"

Hunter paused. "Different? How?"

Pac didn't want to say, yet, ever since they have been training hard. He could feel his skin crawl. Like something was moving under it. "It's nothing," he muttered.

Hunter didn't press him any more on the subject, nor did he judge his brother for taping up his hands. Instead, they were focused on whom they will face and how they will defeat them. Pac's first opponent was Dorvan the Disturbed. Not much is known about him, so the fight may actually be a bit of a surprise for Pac. With his hands taped, he was called to enter the ring.

"Good luck!" Hunter called.

Pac made his way out to the roaring crowd. Dorvan was already in the ring, waiting for him. The announcer took his time announcing his name. "Ladies and Gentlemen, be prepared for we are about to encounter a serious threat, a level dragon in our midst! Behold, one of the sons of Garou, the human monster … Garou Jr!"

Pac walked out, he heard many boos, yet, there were people cheering. In fact there was a whole section of girls screaming towards him, holding up a sign saying. 'Sons of the Leviathan prince fan club!'

"I have a fan club?" he said to himself, but continued on towards the ring. He stepped up and into it, and took a close look at his opponent. Dorvan was staring at him with this wicked look in his eyes. Pac has seen it before, but this… this was different. He truly intends on harming him in some way or form.

"Gentlemen, let's make this a good, clean fight! Ready! BEGIN!"

Pac waited for Dorvan to make the first move, but he found the man oddly stationary. Baiting him to come forward. Pac didn't really think much of it, so, he decided to go in for a quick strike. He wouldn't move too fast to see, after all, there are people who came to see a fight, not a blur! But as Pac went in, he felt it.

Dorvan moved fast! His stomach was struck multiple times, but something wasn't right. Pac began to cough up blood!

He was reduced to his knee when he saw it, brass knuckles were on Dorvan's hand… and they were spiked with long sharp pieces of metal! The piece was quickly hidden, too fast for human eyes to see. Pac's hand went up. "Formal protest!" he called and spat the blood from his mouth.

"Protest called, what grounds?!" asked the ref.

"Illegal use of weapon"

The referee went over and frisked Dorvan, despite what the people saw, Pac saw what they didn't. The referee was in on it! He hid the brass knuckles, palming them and sliding the piece away into his pocket.

"YOU CHEAT!"

Pac cringed at the sound of his father shouting from the stands. He turned to him. "I got this!" he shouted to his father.

Pac turned back to Dorvan. "I thought… we could have a good fight… you aren't interested in one, aren't you?"

"Me… Noooooo" he said sarcastically. "I just wanted to see if you bleed red."

Pac spat out another mouth full of blood. "Satisfied?"

His opponent got a crazed look in his eye. "Oh no, not yet boy… not yet…"

He shook his head to it all. "So be it." With his protest ignored, Pac was asked if he wanted to continue. "Hell yes." He said. The referee called for them to restart, this time. There was no mercy.

To the amazement of the crowd, Pac did the Dragon slayer fist on his own, which normally requires 2 people to perform. He didn't aim it directly at Dorvan, but enough that it will cause him to feel it for the next several months! Dorvan flew out of the ring, and went through the wall! The crowd froze as Pac raised his hand in victory, yet braced his stomach painfully. He needed to eat something to recover.

Making his way to the back, Hunter was there at the ready. He sat down his brother and already taped up his wounds. "Shit, he stabbed you!"

"He wasn't here for the money, or the competition… that asshole was here to make people suffer."

Hunter took his time as he wrapped up Pac's wounds. "Come on, there's a catering place that has a table for each competitor, let's get you something to eat." Hunter helped Pac up and into the catering room. There were tables of food, each marked for a contestant, yet, when they found theirs it was empty.

"I don't get it…" said Pac.

"You don't eat!" snapped Kujo. "You have to be sponsored to get food, you ain't sponsored!"

"This was a courtesy catering job for ALL contestants!" protested Hunter. "I saw food on there earlier today with our names on the table!"

"You snooze, you lose."

Pac shook his head to it all. "I'll be fine, I just need a moment to rest up."

"Let's go back out and watch the matches, I don't want to be in these guys company anyway."

As the brothers made it back out to the arena once more to watch the other matches, a drone appeared from the Heroes Association. It dropped right in front of them before taking off! "What's this?" Hunter opened up the boxes only to find a familiar meal waiting for them.

"Pig God?" asked Pac.

Hunter smiled. "Pig God," when the camera panned to them, the brothers did a respectful bow and thanked Pig God for his delivery. Pac ate all of his right away. In that time, the wound healed over, he was good as new.

"Hold on to mine, I'm up next!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was no need to introduce Hunter, after all, he was too eager to get on to the stage and face his opponent. He did turn and acknowledge the 'Sons of the Leviathan prince' fan club with a wink and a smile. His opponent though, he didn't know just yet. "Entering the ring, our next bout, the Son of Garou, Hunter! He makes his début again someone who is no stranger to the ring. Dave!"

Hunter's hopes got a little dashed. "Damn, I thought it would be that Kujo guy!"

The vast man took his time getting to the ring, even when he got there he was out of breath. The man was massive, yet he was no Pig God. "Let me guess? You are going to try and smother me huh?" Hunter asked.

Dave didn't speak, he was trying to catch his breath. "Figures."

"CONTESTANTS BEGIN!"

Hunter didn't even move as Dave fell forward. The crowd gasped as Hunter stood there and allowed Dave to fall on top of him! They didn't hear the familiar splat that usually occurs. Instead, they saw Dave rising up! Hunter stood tall as he lifted the massive man with one arm. "You're a one trick pony aren't you?" Hunter asked.

Dave tried to struggle, but it was no use. Hunter walked him over and dropped him outside of the ring with no effort what so ever. "I was hoping to have an interesting first fight, but that's ridiculous. How come he gets invited back every year!?" he demanded. With the match called, Hunter walked off, disappointed to say the least.

He took his seat next to Pac and decided to eat the meal Pig God sent him. "You sure you want to eat that now?"

"I'm board." Hunter muttered. "Lousy first fight. Wasn't even a fight!"

They watched on, as Snek faced off against Kujo, however was quickly defeated. Kujo was just too strong. Snek moves were ineffective. He was indeed fast and strong as their father explained, but Kujo was just too much to overcome.

"Oh good, one of us will still have a crack at him." Said Hunter.

Suiryu was next, he took on Trina and ended it with one kick. He was known to be a show off, but sill, one kick was impressive. "Imagine if he faced mom?" whispered Pac.

Hunter snickered. "It would have ended before he got in the ring"

Lighting Max took on Gatling and won. Zakkos faced Bazuzu and won his match.

The final brackets were coming together. Going into the arena they found the board by the catering room, announcing who would be facing whom next. When the brothers learned of their next opponents it was something to smile about. Hunter will take on Kujo. Pac got Suiryu!

"This is perfect!" said Hunter. "I get the loud mouth, and you get the one that actually respect our talent!"

"Yeah…" Pac said, but felt a little uneasy.

"You okay?" Questioned Hunter.

"I don't know, I am not feeling so hot."

Pac got a strange sensation when he said that. He swore he could hear someone giggling with joy to his little announcement. He turned only to find someone clearing the plates off the catering tables. Somehow, theirs were full of the dishes from the other fighters. Still, whoever was clearing the tables, must love their job. He was smiling from ear to ear!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hunter got to go first.

Kujo was in the ring, awaiting Hunter. His arrogant smirk could be seen as Hunter made his way to the ring. "About time I get one of you little snot nose brats!" he said. "I cannot wait to embarrass you in front of your father!"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "You have to understand, we don't really get embarrassed. Insulted, yes, but not embarrassed. Besides, this will all be over soon for you anyway. In fact. I am going to go easy on you for the first little bit… then… I'll go all out!... if you make it that far."

Kujo sneered as he took his position. Hunter joined him and stood at the ready. "FIGHTERS, BEGIN!" Hunter waited for Kujo to make the move, he was merely toying with him.

"I'm going to break your legs first." He said. "Then, I am going to break your arms, followed by your jaw… then your spine!"

"Really?" said Hunter. He suddenly stood down, no longer taking his stance he stood wide open, and went one farther and flipped off Kujo. "Let's see you try!"

The move infuriated Kujo. He charged right at him, and landed what he called the 'Bear breaker" right to Hunter's leg.

Hunter caught the leg with ease, he could feel a little bit of the power behind the blow, yet it wouldn't have done much to him. "Break my leg huh? I could break yours!" He stood poised to do it, but Kujo quickly pulled his leg back and stumbled.

"How… how could you have seen and caught that?!" he demanded.

"Son of Garou, remember?" Hunter said sarcastically. "Besides, you didn't notice the strike I got on you. You should be feeling it about now…"

Kujo suddenly felt winded.

"A little delayed strike, one my dad taught me. You can hit someone and they won't feel it until a few seconds later, catches them completely off guard, like this." Hunter moved in, and struck Kujo in the chest rather hard. He didn't fly out of the ring, merely dropped to his knees clenching his chest, and struggling for air. "Now… you are in a very bad position…" said Hunter. "You may want to stand up for this. It's better to go out on your feet than be taken out on your knees. You're choice."

Kujo struggled to stand, but he made it to his feet. Rage began to fill his eyes as he stared down Hunter. "I don't care who or what you are… I won't go down to a little freak like you!"

He came charging at him, Hunter was prepared and used his Torrent move. But he didn't use it to send Kujo flying out of the ring. Instead, Hunter built up the energy and power and striking him right in the chest. Kujo was blown out of the ring, and into the stands! Hunter paused as he watched his opponent land in an empty section of the stadium. Satisfied, he believes he made his point. He didn't cheat to get into this contest!

Pac was up next.

The discomfort he had didn't go away. Hunter was getting a little worried. "Bro, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, at least. I think so. I cannot forfeit to him… No he was looking forward to this."

Hunter paused. "We'll whatever you decide, take care of yourself, don't push it!" he warned.

Pac had no intention on pushing it. He made his way to his feet and went into the ring. Suiryu was quick to enter, nearly too excited to wait and let his name be called.

Strange thing was Suiryu appeared distracted, he kept turning to the audience and was staring at someone. Pac tried to see who he was looking at. "Something caught your eye?" Pac asked.

Suiryu smirked. "Yeah, that girl there, the one brave enough to sit next to the monster Garou…" he said and pointed to her. He tried to wave at Alley but she was distracted. It surprised Pac. "I haven't seen a girl like her before. She looks like she could hold her own. I mean, look at where she is sitting!"

Pac rolled his eyes. "That's my sister!"

The smile dropped on Suiryu's face. "Your… sister…" he muttered.

"If you are still interested in her, I'll introduce you."

Pac's discomfort however didn't leave him. "Hey, you okay?" Suiryu asked.

"I think so, just… not quite feeling right."

"YES! YES SHOW ME!"

The voice was oddly familiar to Pac, he turned and saw the same strange man from earlier clearing out the catering room. "Mr. Genus?" he asked.

"No… I'm one of his many clones, and I am here to see you… and your brother's next evolution!"

Pac was confused. "What do you mean… Oooo" he paused as his stomach began to moan.

"Yes, show me! Show me what your next form will be! Demonstrate to the world that the new blueprint for man kind is…"

" **BBBBBUUUURRRRRRPPPPP**!"

The burp ripped through the arena, loud and proudly. After that, Pac felt a lot better. "Oh, it was just gas. I must have eaten a little too fast. Excuse me on that one. Okay, I'm good to go when you are!"

"WHAT! THAT'S IT? THAT IS ALL IT DID?!"

Pac turned to the odd clone of Mr. Genus. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"The food I left in the catering room, the plates on your table, that was my experiment! You ingested the monster cells that were to turn you! Why aren't you turning!" he demanded.

"We didn't eat it. Our tables were empty!" said Pac.

There was a look of dread on the doctor's face. "If… if you didn't eat it…"

Suddenly Suiryu didn't look so well. He began breaking out in an odd sweat as his body cringed and moaned. "Something's… wrong…" he said.

He wasn't the only one having trouble. Snek had changed into his hero's outfit after his loss for a strange reason, yet he sat on the side lines to watch the rest of the show. But now he was also having trouble. Lightning Max folded over in pain. "The wrong subjects ate the food… this… this… could be interesting."

"Suiryu! Hang on, we're going to help you…"

Suddenly, Alley jumped into the ring. There was no hesitation as she revealed her arm serpents to the world yet injected them with her serum. "I need you to keep them moving, whatever you have to do, keep them moving!" she said to Pac.

Suiryu began to change rapidly. The long strand of hair he tied back began a dragon's tail. His eyes turned serpent, his body changing to scales with a tiger pattern. Alley was quick to get the serum into him, before turning to Max and Snek.

Snek kept waving her off, insisting she tend to Max before himself.

Suiryu fell to his knees. "Get up, you have to get up!" Pac called. "Fight me!"

"I… I… Can't…"

"For the love of God man, you need to get up and move or the serum won't work!"

"I.. I…." demonic sounds began to escape him. Pac needed to get him moving, but didn't know how!

Then, Suiryu was struck.

The blow angered Suiryu; he turned to the other side of the ring where his attacker stood. Wearing a black suit was the wolf-masked man! He stood at the ready and taunted Suiryu to come at him. It was enough to get Suiryu to stand and charge!

"PAC!" in the audience his father threw him another mask. "Put it on, keep him moving!"

Pac nodded, he donned on the mask as well, which made Suiryu turn and focus on him. Two wolf masked men were more than enough to keep his attention, but for how long?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alley saw him from a distance. "Dad… that looks like Dr. Genus… why he is here?"

Her father stared at him oddly, but shook his head. "That's not him, that's a clone. Still, you're right. Why is he here?"

When the doctor went on his rant to Pac, claiming he was experimenting on him, trying to force his next evolution, he thought that was the cause of Pac's discomfort. When in reality, Pac just ate too fast and gave himself gas. However, what was said made Alley's blood run cold. "If you didn't eat the food then…" That's when she saw them. Three men cringing in pain, folding over trying to fight the agony placed upon them. The crowd began to run for their lives, unaware of what the threat was about to befall upon the heroes. Her father stood at the ready, but Alley sat him back down. "No, dad, not with mom. We got this!" she said.

Reaching under her seat she took out her serums. "I wish I had more time to test these!"

With that she jumped into action. The closest to her was Suiryu, with her arm serpents she injected herself before having her snakes bite into him. It will spread it faster but he has to keep moving. Alley saw Hunter run off, only to return with a wolf mask he found at the souvenir stand. He struck Suiryu hard enough to get his attention. It got him to stand and move about, but they have to keep him going until the serum could take affect. Next were Max and Snek, she was about to get to Snek but he waved her off. "No… Get… MAX!" he insisted.

Max was starting to grow jagged armor over his body, thick yellow plated skin, his eyes became demonic, his teeth jagged. She was able to hit him quickly, but knew she had to get him moving too.

Then, there was Snek. Worst of all out of the three. He was on the ground, unable to move. "Snek! Hold on, please, hold on!" She injected herself once more and get the serum into him. "Please, move, start moving, it will work faster, crawl if you have to, but please move!" she begged.

He slowly turned himself over, he began to drag himself across the ground, resisting the turn. Max was running, he contended with bursts of energy, when he ran, he gathered electricity. But the more he ran, the more he gathered until he had to unleash it in a burst of power!

"Remarkable, incredible! The delayed reaction to the monster cells I modified, it affect them in strange but beautiful ways!"

"ASSHOLE!" shouted Alley. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

He smiled. "Dear child, I am here to show the world the future through you and your family. The next stage of evolution isn't through the animal kingdom. It's the monsters! Your talents, powers and abilities are second to none, your family has the pinnacle of everything a human could want or desire! This… THIS is the next stage of the human development!"

"You are forcing change, that is not evolution!" she snapped back. "You cannot claim to be creating a better world when it is at the hands of those who do not wish to turn themselves into something they aren't! You cannot tell me with a straight face that what you do is for the benefit for all! You… you are scum… you are nothing more than a waste of flesh. How could you do this to people! How DARE you come after my brothers!"

He wasn't the least bit startled by Alley, in fact. He appeared amused by her. "Your intellect is second to none, I am aware you have taken everything my creator has possessed in the way of knowledge. But you are far from scratching the surface of your true potential. Your mind can be far greater broadened dear girl. I can help you with that since I never stopped where my creator did!"

Alley shook her head to him. "You do what you want, for the sake of your own ego. Not what is best for the world around you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "That maybe so, but at least, I succeeded. What can you say about this day? Did you succeed?"

Alley turned, despite the fact that they were kept moving, her serum didn't appear to be taking affect at all. "Perhaps, next time child. You will dare to dream a little bigger… and take a greater risk… For now, let's see how you contend with that…"

She turned, Kujo had eaten the food too, but his transformation was delayed! He became a giant of a monster, and was smiling from ear to ear about it! "Oh… BOYS!" he teased. His eyes were set on her brothers. No doubt he wanted revenge. She had just enough serum left to get into Kujo. But realized Kujo was too far gone. Yet she would try anyway. As she attempted to get close, Kujo stared down at Alley, only to swatted her away! She hit a wall hard, but not enough to really be damaged by it. "NEVER! I won't go back to being a pathetic human. This, THIS is power!"

Much to her surprise though, Max appeared enraged to what just happened, the power he gathered was turned on Kujo just as he was about to step on to the ring and attempt to squash Pac and Hunter! He was thrown back by the blow and stumbled.

Alley shook off the strike before glaring at the monster Kujo. She then turned to the clone of Dr. Genus. "Really? You think that's a problem? Did you forget something?"

"Oh, like what?" he said with a grin.

She didn't even turn around as she heard the monster Kujo get struck, thrown into the air and out of the arena. "I came with my dad!" She then summoned her serpent, and took one lash at the doctor. The fangs struck but he wasn't the least bit impressed. "Oh… you hit me with your serum?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I used all that up… you're about to go night night!"

"Do you take me for a foo…." He suddenly went limp.

With the clone down, Alley went to check on the others. Snek was still trying to keep himself moving. Suiryu was slowing down but became more coherent. Max finally calmed himself enough to stop running around. She noticed Max's eyes return. Snek no longer appeared to be in agony. Three great fighters brought to the brink of exhaustion. They all collapsed and hit the ground.

"Alley… you're cure is working!" said Hunter as he took off the wolf mask.

She shook her head. "It only stopped the transformation… not curing it. I got to go back to the drawing board."

Their father returned, yet he was picking his teeth. "What I miss?"

"My failure," said Alley. "But let's not dwell on it. We got to get them to the hero hospital."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He appeared uncomfortable, tossing and turning in the hospital bed. Yet sooner than later he came too. "My head is killing me… then again… everything is killing me." Snek muttered. Slowly, his eyes opened. He was propped up enough to see straight ahead of himself, he appeared aware that he was in a hospital, yet froze to him standing in his room. Garou was waiting for him to come too, and it was about damn time he did. "What the hell are you doing here?" Snek demanded.

Garou himself didn't want to be there, but was asked to. He sneered before looking to Snek. "Moral support." He said with his arms crossed. "My daughter insisted."

Snek was about to get up and out of the bed, when he froze. A look of panic came over him. "My legs…I… I can't feel my legs!"

A small smirk came over Garou. "It's because you don't have any."

Snek looked down at his bed, and found there was no sign of toes or anything! Scared now, Snek reached for the blanket, only to jump at the appearance of his arms. It was as if he was wearing his snake skin suit. But why would he be wearing that in a hospital bed? His hand trembled now as he slowly peeled off the cover. He found his legs were gone! All that remained as a long, serpent body that draped over the bed and on to the floor! "AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" he demanded.

"You need to calm down. First off, you ate the food off of my son's table at the tournament, didn't you?"

"No!" he protested. "I had my own, my table was overflowing with it. I didn't take from your sons! I wouldn't… Oh God…"

"Then someone tampered with the arrangement. Probably Kujo." Muttered Garou. "In any case, he spread the plates among the tables, mainly to yours, Max, Suiryu and himself, unaware that they were laced with monster cells. My daughter vaccinated the other contestants to be safe than sorry. Luckily, no one else was infected."

Snek fell back in his bed, but then, he realized something. "Why… am I still the way I am?" he asked. "I felt this… sinister urge trying to take over me when this was all happening, but… I feel like me… but… I'm not."

Garou smirked. "You can thank my daughter for that. It blocked the monster urges from taking over you." He then walked a little closer to Snek. "You didn't fully turn, despite how it looks to you. If you had, you would not possess your mind or any features of your former self. The monster urges are very hard to contain and control. It takes your mind and fills you with rage," Garou paused. "Alley was working on a cure for monster cells for such an occasion. She used it out of desperation for you and the others. She hadn't tested it yet."

Snek was stunned. "She… she wanted to help us."

"My children… want to help people. It's not all for the sake of getting stronger you know. But they are judged because of who and what I am… they are not seen as their own person separate from me. I know you didn't consider my sons to be much more than younger versions of me, waiting for a chance to strike down anyone who opposed them, but did they?"

Snek was silent. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't say that to me, you say it to my kids." Garou approached him oddly. "I guess there is no other option here. I will help you however I can during this process. I have been there you know… twice… second time around was far worst than before."

Snek was at a loss for words, he knew Garou, the human monster, the hero hunter! But… not Garou, himself. "You need to rest up, Alley has been working on a cure for the past week straight without sleep. When you see her, you thank her for all she does for you, Max and Suiryu."

"What about Kujo?" he asked.

"Tasted terrible."

There was a look of shock on Snek face as he slowly eased himself back down in the bed, Garou smirked and walked out of the room. He found Alley in Max's room, going over her plan and hoping for a timeline for a cure. "I can't make any promises Max, but I am going to do everything I can. Please, be patient with me. I am trying everything"

"I understand… I am just grateful I am still me! I could be a lot worst, couldn't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, but know I will not stop until you are your old self again."

Garou decided to leave the hospital shortly after. His daughter has everything well in hand, but… he needs to pay someone a visit…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He slowly came too, and yet, he found himself bounded. Looking about, clone number 9 was in a basement of sorts, but he knew this place, the shop where his creator, Dr. Genus worked. Standing before him, Dr. Genus stood shaking his head. "I couldn't warn them in time." He said. "But thankfully, there was one thing you didn't expect. Your tests would have failed on the sons of Garou, they are immune to monster cells and their effects. You should have realized that, but instead. You have harmed others for the sake of… evolution,"

"So what now? What are you going to do with me? I am not the only one doing this you know!" 9 demanded.

Dr. Genus wasn't too concerned. "I have sent a warning out to any and all clones who wish to peruse the sons and daughter of Garou. If they go after his family… I am not going to save them. Your fate is in his hands…"

"His hands?" demanded 9.

Dr. Genus stepped off to the side, Garou lurked right behind him, waiting. 9 became petrified. "Wait… what are you going to do to me?"

Garou turned to Dr. Genus. "You make sure this is told to ALL of your clones… because I am starting to get use to doing this, and I wasn't a fan of it before…" warned Garou. With a lash of his tail, he removed the bindings on the clone. Slowly he stood up on to his feet.

"Is that it? Is that all you are going to do, a slap on the wrist?"

The sinister smile spread over Garou's face. "Oh… no… no one lives when they come after my family. Especially now… I don't have the capacity for mercy." His tail began to coil up the clone before the head of it eyed 9. "I suppose I can no longer say I don't eat human like things anymore…"

Dr. Genus didn't look away as he watched his aspiring clone become swallowed up in the tail of Garou. In mere moments, it vanished into the limb. The clone attempted to fight his way free but failed. He drifted down the serpent rather easily before vanishing into it. Garou then wrapped his appendage around his hips before turning to the Doctor. "You have warned the others?" he asked.

"I told them, and I have also broadcasted this live to them on a secret feed. They should get the message."

"Good… I'm taking every bit of this clone's research and giving it to my daughter."

"You are more than welcome to it, and anything in his lab. He worked in…"

"I know where his lab is…" Said Garou. "The problem is… there are others just as ambitious as him… this won't scare them…"

Dr. Genus sighed. "My deepest apologies…"

Yet Garou waved him off on it. "If I have to devour all your clones, I will. I promise you though… if you have ANY hand in this… even a finger in this research of my family…" Garou stood inches before the doctor, staring him dead in the eyes. "You're next, and I won't use my tail to do it!"

With that he left. Dr. Genus broke out in a cold sweat, scared with the notion. He wants no part of this research into Garou's family.

The thrill of discovery is not worth the consequence!


End file.
